Jacob Bergstrom
Jacob Bergstrom (born 3426) was a Telamonese politician. He served as Chancellor of the King's Council and leader of the conservative Royalist Unity Party between 3480 and 3487. Prior to his political career, Bergstrom was one of the few successful entrepreneurs in Telamon. Early life Jacob Bergstrom was born on May 22, 3426 in Sidonia. His father was an electrician, and his mother owned a small convenience store. He was sent to the local public school, as his parents were not particularly wealthy. According to his teachers, Bergstrom was an "unspectacular" student throughout his school life, achiveing mediocre results and frequently finding himself in violation of school rules. Bergstrom moved to Telapolis in 3437 along with his father, while his mother stayed behind in Sidonia. However, his father became increasingly abusive as a result of mental illness, and his parents divorced in 3439. He returned to Sidonia for several decades. Business career After completing school, Bergstrom did not attend university, and instead began to assist his mother in operating her growing business. Quickly developing what he describes as "a commercial instinct", he helped her further expand, until she was the owner of a small chain of convenience stores across the south of mainland Telamon. His mother's premature death in a 3450 automobile accident saw Bergstrom inherit the business. While largely successful, he was held back by losing a restraining influence on his sometimes "half-baked schemes". However, within a decade, his aggressive investment strategies, including expanding into manufacturing electronic equipment, saw him become a wealthy entrepreneur, a rare phenomenon in the highly regulated and taxed Telamonese economy. In 3461, Bergstrom moved to Telapolis, the capital and largest city in Telamon. He hoped to gain access to the relatively well-off consumers living in Migadon (then called New Majatra). In doing so, he expanded his business (now incorporated as the uncreatively named Bergstrom Inc.), but also developed an interest in politics as a result of increasing exposure. Entry into politics Bergstrom entered the political world in 3462, occasionally writing scathing editorials criticising the government's economic policies, which were then published in newspapers sympathetic to his cause. This generated significant attention and saw him emerge as one of the foremost leaders of the free enterprise movement. As a result of his newfound political prominence, Bergstrom was elected President of the Telamonese Retail Association in 3469 and of the Manufacturers' Alliance of Telamon in 3471. He was also President of the Commercial Alliance for Free Enterprise between 3472 and 3479. In these capacities, Bergstrom was one of the most powerful businessmen in the nation, and spent much of his time lobbying the government and raising support for free enterprise through media campaigns and speaking tours. However, despite his support of the free market, Bergstrom also declared himself in favour of labour rights, and campaigned in favour of repealing the ban on trade unions. Chancellor First term In 3480, with a group of like-minded individuals, Bergstrom founded the Royalist Unity Party, a socially conservative political party which supported free enterprise mixed with a strong, "compassionate" welfare state. In the election of April that year, Bergstrom's party won a legislative majority and he become Hand of the King, later Chancellor of the King's Council. Immediately after entering office, Bergstrom's government embarked on a radical economic overhaul, slashing regulations to stimulate economic growth and relaxing labour restrictions which forbade the creation of trade unions. In his first budget, he also cut taxes significantly and reduced massively superflous government spending which cost billions of pounds a year. Additionally, Bergstrom strengthened the social security system, increasing funding for a safety net, which had been unsatisfactory under previous governments. The budget also saw significant investment into the weak Telamonese public health system. Bergstrom also embarked on a policy of diplomatic engagement to reverse Telamon's previous history of isolationism, trying to establish diplomatic relations with a number of countries. A number of treaties, pertaining to various aspects of public policy such as environmental regulations and human rights, were ratified with his support. In accordance with his socially conservative ideals, he abolished same-sex marriage, provoking opposition from social progressives. He also banned research into human cloning, euthanasia and duelling. His attachment to traditional saw the establishment of a national religion, which required derogation from the Declaration of Human Rights, which his government had recently ratified. Bergstrom also abolished national service, modified education regulations and reduced restrictions on the media. His decision to throw his support behind nuclear power resulted in discontent within the party, although this was quickly overcome. His environmental policy also included significant devolution of government responsibilities to sub-national institutions. Later terms Early elections were held at the end of 3483. The REP came third out of four parties, one seat short of second place. As such, it was the second-largest party in a three-way right-wing coalition. However, despite this, the REP's coalition partners, the Hosian Values Party and Civic Future, allowed Bergstrom to continue serving as Chancellor. A second election a year later saw the REP come third again, despite gaining seven seats. Once again, however, Bergstrom continued to serve as Chancellor, without reshuffling his Cabinet. During his brief second, and then third, terms, Bergstrom largely took a back-seat role, allowing his Ministers and coalition partners a large amount of autonomy. In his own party, Janina Bjorklund, its deputy leader to act as its public face much of the time. In 3484, Telamon faced a constitutional crisis after High King Walter I dismissed Bergstrom from the Chancellorship. Despite this, Bergstrom asserted that Walter had no authority to make that decision, and continued to serve as Chancellor. In 3485, the constitutional crisis was resolved after the deposition of Walter in favour of Gustaf, Duke of Vindeln. In late 3486, Bergstrom's government started to unravel as major ideological differences between the REP and HVP emerged, with REP members complaining about the HVP's turn to the left under the leadership of Ingrid Larsson and its support for the weakening of local governments. Civic Future was removed from government in a major Cabinet reshuffled in late 3486. The reshuffle precipitated a crisis within the REP, as deputy leader Bjorklund refused to participate in the Cabinet in protest at the HVP's left-wing policies. Snap elections were called in April 3487. The REP suffered minor losses, but the HVP lost even larger amounts of support to Civic Future. After negotiations between the HVP and The New Left, a left-wing government was formed; Bergstrom left the Chancellorship after seven years. A month later, Bergstrom announced that he was resigning as leader of the REP. He was succeeded, briefly, by Bjorklund as acting leader, pending the leadership election result. Category:Telamonese people Category:Telamon